


Twilight's Embrace

by NinjaSpaz



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the plot happened in the other fic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deleted/Missing Scene, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Dark, starry eyes fill his vision, salt and skin linger on his tongue, sweet sighs ring in his ears, and an all-encompassing heat pulses all around him.-After spending the whole weekend misreading the cues Akaashi was sending his way, Bokuto finally makes up for lost time.[Missing NSFW scene from the end ofTwilight Setter.]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Twilight's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah. Here's this. Pretty sure it can be read as a standalone, but if you want/need more context this is a missing scene from my massive [roadtrip au fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309806).
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to Willow in the big bang discord for helping me make this palatable. As I have never written smut before, I am immensely grateful for your insight and expertise! Hope you guys enjoy it!

If Bokuto had been told at the start of this trip that he would be ending it with a beautiful man in his arms, kissing him under the stars at the edge of the lake like they were the last two people on earth, he would have laughed and said that was too cliché to happen in real life. 

And yet. 

The sky above is filled with stars, the lake is calm and serene behind him, and Akaashi Keiji is pressed against him, lips hungrily devouring his own. Akaashi Keiji, whom Bokuto had mistakenly convinced himself he never stood a chance with despite the fact he had been flirting with Bokuto all weekend, had his arms wrapped tightly around Bokuto’s neck and was kissing him like he thought he'd never be kissed again.

Akaashi presses impossibly closer, his hips meeting Bokuto’s with desperate need. They both gasp as their growing erections rub against each other with that delicious friction. Bokuto bites Akaashi’s lip and slides his hands down his back, over the curve of his ass, gripping his thighs to hoist him off the ground. Akaashi moans against his mouth even as his legs instinctively wrap themselves around Bokuto’s waist. “Do I even weigh anything to you?” he breathes between hot, open mouthed kisses to Bokuto’s jaw, his neck, his shoulder. He can’t keep his mouth off of Bokuto but Bokuto is not complaining.

He grunts as he takes a step toward one of the deck chairs at the end of the dock. Akaashi is not actually that heavy, though Bokuto can feel the lean muscles of his legs in his hands and burns with the need to feel more. “Just- give me a second,” he says, readjusting his grip to reduce the friction as he maneuvers them to the plastic seats.

Akaashi rolls his hips against him as soon as he settles into the nearest chair, teeth grazing Bokuto's jaw and making his vision go hazy with want. Akaashi gasps as Bokuto slides his hands up to grip his hips. It's a reversal from their positions earlier in the day when he'd indulged in resting his head in Akaashi's lap under the late afternoon sun. Bokuto grins as the memory of slender fingers carding through his hair melds with the reality of those hands still in his hair, albeit under slightly different circumstances.

None of his daydreaming from earlier could compare to the actual thing, though. Akaashi’s hands are everywhere, leaving a tingling path in their wake. They trail a pattern down his arms, a pleased hum escaping his lips as he grips the muscles under the thin sleeves of his T-shirt, up his chest with a sigh, to tangle once again in his undone hair. His fingers spend a lot of time working through the freshly washed strands and Bokuto could fall asleep to that if not for the fire beneath his skin threatening to burn him from the inside out with his desire.

Akaashi grinds down again, causing Bokuto to groan and pull his head back to nip at the setter’s jaw. “Shit, Akaashi,” he breathes, planting kisses down the slender neck Akaashi stretches for him. “Should we- should we take this inside?”

Those beautiful hands untangle from his hair to grab his face, pulling him away and scowling down at him. Even in the darkness, his eyes still somehow shine. “No offense,” he says, “but I don’t really want to wait another minute.” Bokuto tightens his grip on Akaashi’s hips, grounding himself, proving to himself that this is real, and not a dream. The next words out of Akaashi’s mouth are straight out of his steamiest fantasies though. “I want you here, and now. Preferably on that mattress,” he adds, tipping his head towards the boathouse where his forgotten quest awaited.

He offers a silent thanks to his drunken idiot self from last night for that ill-fated (or not-so-ill-fated, current circumstances what they are) attempt at mattress surfing. Still, the mattress isn’t the problem. They could do it right there on the dock and he would be euphoric, potential for splinters be damned. “Not that I’m not flattered,” he says, returning Akaashi’s hungry glower with a frown of his own, “but we don’t even have-,”

Before he can finish that sentence, Akaashi smirks. He relinquishes Bokuto’s face to dip into his pockets. When his hand emerges, it holds two key items. Bokuto flashes back to the previous night when he had been getting changed after his self-imposed dunk in the lake and his horror at the thought of Akaashi going through his bag with Kuroo and finding the condom and travel-sized bottle of lube. He’d been so blindsided by the ridiculous boxers Akaashi had brought to him, he’d completely forgotten those particular items were why he didn’t want Akaashi in his bag in the first place. “Are those...mine?” They could have been Akaashi’s, but somehow he doubted that.

Akaashi shrugs. “Figured if I played my cards right, I’d save us some time.”

Bokuto is again struck by how surreal this whole night, this whole weekend has been. “How are you real?” he breathes, not daring to take his eyes off the man in his lap lest he evaporate like a dream after all.

Kiss-slick lips curve up in a devilish grin. Akaashi leans forward, eliciting another gasp as the movement grinds them together again. Bokuto shivers as Akaashi’s breath ghosts over his ear and he says, low and sultry, “Take me over to that mattress and I’ll show you just how real I am.”

Bokuto does not need to be told twice.

Akaashi’s lips find his again, his tongue continuing its explorations of his mouth, as he stands up from the lounger and walks them both over to the boathouse. Without pausing to set him down, Bokuto manages to kick the mattress flat to the ground. Akaashi makes a pleased hum as the arms that have been supporting him all evening lower him to the firm, but comfortable spread. “I may have been thinking about this since you threw me in the lake this afternoon.”

Bokuto laughs as Akaashi kisses his neck, the edge of his jaw, moving towards his ear. “Suga was right yesterday, wasn’t he?”

Instead of answering, Akaashi pulls his face towards him, hungrily licking into his mouth like he’ll never be sated again. When he pulls away, his eyes are dark. “I was parched,” he says seriously.

 _Gods he’s beautiful_ , Bokuto thinks for at least the hundredth time. He isn’t sure how he got so lucky to capture Akaashi’s interest, but he isn’t going to waste another second. He rubs a thumb over a sharp cheekbone, feeling the flush under the skin. He dips his head down to capture Akaashi’s lips again. “Sorry for starving you,” he murmurs against them when he pulls away.

He feels Akaashi’s breath hitch, and he thinks maybe the setter is blushing harder. Much as he loves the stars, he almost misses the moon for the illumination it could provide. Akaashi in the sun is beautiful. Akaashi in twilight is ethereal. Akaashi in moonlight? That is a sight he decides he absolutely must see.

“You can start making it up to me right now,” Akaashi says, voice at once husky and breathless. Bokuto grins at the realization that he’s the reason for that desperation.

His blood thrums with anticipation as they help each other out of their clothes. They exchange heated kisses between removing layers. Akaashi’s hands return to their fervent exploration, gliding over Bokuto’s abs and chest once they’re free of his shirt. He chews his lip as he inspects the taut muscles, sending a shiver through Bokuto when his fingers hover feather-light over his stomach. “Oikawa wasn’t kidding when he told me you were ripped. How are you this hot?”

It’s almost too much for Bokuto, hearing those words from that beautiful mouth. He’d spent the last two days thinking Akaashi was a taken, straight man. Unattainable and certainly uninterested. The revelation that Akaashi had been just as attracted, perhaps even since before their introduction, sends his thoughts flying once more. 

He shakes his head, pressing his lips against Akaashi’s again as he slides the setter’s shirt up towards his neck. “Please, have you seen a mirror?” That earns him a breathy laugh as Akaashi arches off the mattress enough for Bokuto to slide his shirt off and toss it to the side with his own. Akaashi’s hands aren’t the only ones wandering. Bokuto touches everywhere he can reach. He’s always loved touching, and Akaashi reacts like he’s never been touched enough before, leaning into every caress, arching into every touch. _Like he did when we were swimming this afternoon_ , his brain helpfully supplies. Like he had every time they were close enough to touch. Reaching out, asking to be touched, and Bokuto had been too foolish, too blind to see it.

No regrets, he had told himself before. He isn’t going to regret anything while he has Akaashi in his arms now, not when he can finally answer his call. He moves from Akaashi’s mouth, trailing his lips down his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, biting and licking his way down and grinning at the various sounds his actions draw from Akaashi’s lips. He moves down Akaashi’s chest, and even in the moonless dark he can tell the paler man is flushed. He’s still so pretty when he’s flushed. Bokuto flicks his tongue against one of his nipples and Akaashi arches into him again, hips jerking up and seeking any friction. He inhales sharply as Bokuto works the other in his fingers, alternating between twisting and licking them, drawing out more shuddering breaths and soft whimpers.

Akaashi is thoroughly panting by the time Bokuto hooks his fingers in the waistband of his shorts. He quirks an eyebrow at the setter. _Is this ok?_ Akaashi nods fervently before dropping his head back against the mattress. Bokuto pulls them off and nearly chokes when he realizes Akaashi is going commando. He meets the other man’s knowing smirk. “Told you I wanted this as much as you.”

Bokuto slides his hands up Akaashi’s thighs, drinking in the sight of him, his dark curls splayed messily against the mattress, the milky tone of his skin highlighted beautifully by the flush on his cheeks, his chest, the muscles in his stomach tightening as he watches Bokuto watching him, shivering when the spiker's fingers trace the inky feather on his hip. Bokuto lifts one of those long, slender legs that had taunted him during their morning run the day before and presses a kiss just behind his knee. Akaashi sighs as Bokuto moves his lips up his thigh. He doesn’t hesitate to leave a few marks here, to match the ones blooming on Akaashi’s neck and chest, and does the same with the other leg as well.

By the time he’s tasted just about everything else, he finally turns his attention to Akaashi’s throbbing, leaking cock. He licks his lips excitedly at the sight of it and Akaashi shivers with the attention. It’s beautiful. _He’s_ beautiful. Bokuto thanks every deity he can think of for granting him this night with Akaashi.

He licks a long stripe up the shaft, grinning as a tantalizing whimper escapes Akaashi’s lips. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t imagined what sounds he could wring out of Akaashi with only his tongue, and so far the results have been extraordinary, and he was all too eager to hear more. Akaashi’s hands claw at his shoulders as Bokuto takes him into his mouth and back to his throat.

“Shit, Bokuto.” Akaashi’s hips jerk up and Bokuto’s hands slide up to his hips to hold him down. He has no problem with Akaashi fucking his mouth, and his dick twitches in his pants as he imagines him doing that another time, but tonight he wants to make Akaashi feel good. It’s the least he can do after ignoring his advances all weekend. Akaashi drops his head back again, chewing his lip to stifle his moans as Bokuto works his length, tongue swirling around his head when he works his way back up. Akaashi looks wrecked, and Bokuto wants to hear him, not caring if the sounds reverberate off the mountains surrounding them. If their absence hasn’t gone noticed by the rest of the party in the house by now, they surely would hear that.

Slender fingers flail towards his hair until they make purchase, gripping tightly and holding on as if he would float away if he let go. He squirms beneath Bokuto’s grip on his hips and pulls Bokuto’s head up. “You,” he breathes, “you have to stop.”

Bokuto pulls off his dick with a _pop_. “You ok?”

Akaashi groans. “More than ok.” His hands fall from Bokuto’s hair to cup his cheeks. “Fantastic, really, but if you keep doing that I’m gonna come in about ten seconds.”

Bokuto leans his cheek into Akaashi’s hand and cocks a teasing eyebrow at him. “Is that not what we’re doing here?” he asks, earning him a pinch.

“Not yet,” Akaashi breathes. “Want to.” He shakes his head, trying to regain control of his senses. His dark eyes lock with Bokuto’s and his hands tighten on Bokuto’s jaw. “With you.”

Bokuto stares into those hooded eyes and sees the stars reflected back at him. The heat in his stomach coils and spreads to his chest as the implication dawns on him. “Ok,” he whispers, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the setter’s lips as he reaches above him to dig for the lube and condom they’d left tangled in their discarded clothes. “I’ll be honest,” he says, snapping the bottle open and pouring a generous amount of lube on his hand, “I probably won’t last long once we get going. It’s been, uh, kind of a dry spell.”

Akaashi squeezes his arms and shakes his head. “Don’t care. Fuck me already.”

The demanding tone nearly sets him off right there, but as eager as he is, he’s not going to rush this. Despite all the foreplay and banter, he has no intention of hurting Akaashi and he wants him to be as comfortable as possible. Akaashi deserves the best and Bokuto plans to give it to him. Akaashi cries out as he slips one finger inside, working him carefully. Bokuto revels in every whimper, every moan, as he opens him up, adding a second finger not long after the first. Akaashi rocks back against him, seeking more, and his back arches as Bokuto curls both fingers against that sweet spot that has his voice ringing across the lake. By the time he gets a third finger in, Akaashi is raking trails into his shoulders and pleading for him to fuck him.

He’s nearly at his own limit; Akaashi’s voice alone is almost enough to get him off. Akaashi whines when he pulls his fingers out to take his own pants off. Dark eyes fix on him as he wrestles out of the plain black briefs. Despite the heaving of his chest and the lust filling his heavy gaze, Akaashi manages a smirk and says “What? No cute boxers today?”

Bokuto’s cheeks heat further. “Were those your doing last night, or Kuroo’s?” He thinks maybe he’ll burn those cartoon owls after this trip.

“Does it matter?” Akaashi’s laugh is breathy and teasing, but the lustful edge remains.

Bokuto groans as he rolls the condom on, his dick glad for the contact at long last. “Guess not.”

“I thought they were very you,” Akaashi grins, and despite the heat in his dark gaze, there’s that thing in his look again that’s dangerously close to fond. “Bright and fun and adorable.”

“I think I liked it better when you said I was hot,” Bokuto whines as he gives himself a few strokes before leaning back over Akaashi.

The setter bites his lip as he watches Bokuto stroke himself. “Oh that is not off the table at all.” His hands slide up his chest again and he grips Bokuto’s shoulders as Bokuto’s elbows cage him in, the head of his cock teasing at his entrance.

Bokuto presses his lips against Akaashi’s again as he pushes himself in, swallowing Akaashi’s groan in his mouth as the other man’s hips jerk to take him all the way in. They break apart, breaths heavy in the still night while they adjust to the feeling of being surrounded by each other. If Bokuto thought he was drowning in Akaashi’s presence all weekend, it was nothing compared to the tide washing over him now. All his senses are swallowed by the beautiful man beneath him. Dark, starry eyes fill his vision, salt and skin linger on his tongue, sweet sighs ring in his ears, and an all-encompassing heat pulses all around him. 

“Are you ok?” he asks, his own voice raspy in his ears.

Akaashi digs his nails into his shoulders as he nods. “Yeah, yeah I’m great.” He looks up into Bokuto’s eyes and Bokuto decides that drowning doesn’t sound so bad if those eyes are the last thing he ever sees. “Please don’t make me wait any more.”

He doesn’t hesitate to do as he’s told (he’ll worry about what that means later) and pulls out to thrust back in, setting a steady pace that has Akaashi gasping and gripping anything he can get his fingers into; his arms, his hair, his shoulders. He adjusts the angle and he knows he’s hit the jackpot when Akaashi’s wrecked voice echoes off the water with each successive thrust. The sounds dripping from his lips urge Bokuto to speed up without thought. Much as he would love to make this last, he knows he can’t go much longer, and from the way Akaashi cries he knows the setter isn’t gonna last either. He reaches between them to help Akaashi finish. He comes with just a few strokes, and Bokuto pumps him through his orgasm, following quickly as his name reverberating around them in Akaashi’s beautiful voice sends him over the edge.

They collapse on the slightly damp mattress, staring up at the sky as the stars glitter with the secret of their mischief. The lake water laps softly at the shore, loud in the ensuing silence of their hushed murmurs and lazy kisses. “Sorry for keeping you waiting,” Bokuto whispers against his lips.

Akaashi slips his fingers into Bokuto’s and gives his hand a tender squeeze. “I did offer you my bed last night,” he chuckles. 

There’s no heat behind the words and Bokuto smiles. “You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“Hmm, nope.” His eyes flash mischievously. “I’ve got a list.”

“Akaaashi!” He drops his head and nuzzles his neck with a pout. 

He isn’t really offended, and he feels Akaashi grin against his forehead. “I also have a list of ways you can make it up to me.”

Bokuto picks his head up and raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh?” Akaashi nods, his eyes trailing over Bokuto’s shoulder towards the lake. The spiker follows his gaze and then to the sticky mess drying between them. Understanding once again dawns on him and his lips curl up to match the smirk on Akaashi’s face. “You’re insatiable.”

Akaashi wraps his hands around Bokuto’s neck. “I may have been told that.” The echo of the conversation that started this whole night has Bokuto thrumming with excitement again. “Still interested?”

He devours the smirk off Akaashi’s lips. “I like insatiable,” he replies.

It’s 4am again before they finally tire themselves out enough to sleep, wrapped in twilight’s soft embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, well there you have it. *shrivels into a husk and withers away*
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed it, please hit that kudos button, leave a comment, or come scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz)!


End file.
